Annabeth, the Hunter of Artemis
by percabeth4ever9491
Summary: Annabeth Chase just joined the hunters. What happens when she finds out about the final test? What happens when she has to go to the Half-Blood Academy? Revisiting old wounds, will Annabeth keep the oath, or will a certain green eyed demigod steal her heart? Please give this story a chance! Rated T for language.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is the background story: So Camp Half Blood isn't just a camp, it's a school for a girl wants to join the hunters **

**of Artemis, they have to go through a test. The test is spending one year at Half-Blood Academy. Thalia is already a hunter and**

**Percy, Jason, Piper, Nico, Hazel, Frank, Leo, Calypso, Katie, Travis, Conner, and Clarisse, attend the school. Annabeth barely knows **

**Percy from camp.**

**So... Enjoy!**

* * *

**Prologue:**

**Annabeth POV:**

**Flashback**:

_"You're worthless!"_ Luke said venomously.

My lip quivered. _"Y-you're dumping me?_"

He rolled his eyes. "_My gods, for a daughter of Athena you really are stupid._"

_"Why"_ I stuttered.

_"Because you're ugly and fat_." he said smirking.

I looked down at myself self consciously. I guess I wasn't pretty, with my dull blonde hair, and my plain grey eyes. I wasn't that skinny either.

_"Okay let me put this in a way you're tiny brain will understand. I used you for sex. Now, you're of no use to me anymore."_

_"I-I guess I'll go then."_ I said.

"_Yeah, You should. Everyone at camp think you're a loser._"

Then I bolted. I don't know how long I ran, only that I collapsed with exhaustion.

Then they found me.

_"Annabeth!_" I heard a familiar voice call.

"_Thalia?_" It was too good to be true.

_"Listen, it's snowing, we got to get you next to a fire, ok?_"

_"Ok._" I said in a small voice.

Thalia gave me a parka and some hot cocoa. While I was drinking it, I told her what happened with Luke.

Her face hardened. "_I'll kill him for this!"_

"_Listen Thalia, I... I want to join the Hunters. I'm sick of boys_."

Her face lit up. "_Seriously?!"_

"Yeah, I'm sure."

"_Oh ya!_" she said punching her fist into the air.

I laughed weakly.

**End Flashback:**

"_I pledge my allegiance to Lady Artemis and therefore I turn my back on men._" I recited.

_"Annabeth Chase, Hunter of Artemis!_" Artemis announced.

Everyone cheered and to my surprise, I smiled.

"_There is one last test._" Artemis said.

_"Lady Artemis, what do you mean?_"

"_To prove that you turn your back on men, you must spend 1 year in the Camp Half-Blood school."_

_"When do I start?_" I asked daringly.

_"In a few months. You would probably like to get used to being a hunter for a little while."_

_"Thank you Lady Artemis."_

She smiled._ "Welcome to your new home Annabeth."_

* * *

**3 Months Later:**

What's the best thing that ever happened to me? Joining the hunters. Let me describe the life of a hunter.

I immediately got AMAZING archery skills. Better than Apollo's kids. Then, my physical appearance changed. My blonde hair got shinier, curlier.

My skin got tanner and I was slim and lean from all the hunting. But the best part was my eyes. After years of being the girl with the plain and

boring eyes, they changed too. They got darker, stormier, held intelligence. The best part in general was the Hunters. We went hunting every

day, and Thalia was my hunting partner. We killed the most animals and monsters together out of anyone. Except Lady Artemis of course.

Then, the dreaded goodbye.

_"Annabeth, I'm allowed to visit you on the weekends!"_ Thalia squealed.

With a relieved sigh, I smiled.

"_Oh and don't fall in love with any boys Annie. I want you back here!_" she yelled.

I rolled my eyes and grimaced at the sound of the nickname Thalia came up for me which I detested.

Looking back at my family waving, I hefted my bag and climbed on my pegasus, Snowflake. I yelled goodbye as Snowflake and I headed

straight for Camp Half-Blood.


	2. Chapter 1: New school

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews and Happy Veteran's Day!**

* * *

**Annabeth POV:**

Unfortunately, there have been other Hunters before me that failed the test and fell in love with one of those wretched boys.

Apparently, it's a ritual at Half-Blood Academy to try and get one of the Hunters of Artemis kicked out. Well I won't be giving them that

satisfaction. Thalia warned me about all of the boys and told me to pack plenty of weapons in my pack. I even made a checklist for all

the things I packed.

**Annabeth's Packing List:**

1. Textbooks, Binders, pencils.

2. dagger.

3. centaur blood (by the way it's like acid to demigods.)

4. bow and quiver

5. map to the school.

**The morning of the first day:**

School started at 8:00 and I still needed to talk to Chiron, the principal. It was winter in Long Island, and it was snowing heavily so I

put on my Hunter parka and boots. I let my hair hang in loose waves and I applied no makeup. Not to sound narcissistic or anything,

but ever since I joined the Hunters, I was beautiful. It was just a fact. Every single one of the hunters were beautiful. I packed my bag

with extra throwing knives and daggers, and strapped my bow and quiver to my back. Thalia told me that everyone at Half-Blood

Academy had their weapons on them, so it wouldn't be suspicious. I asked her if anyone tried to flirt with her when she took the test.

She told me that a boy names Nico di Angelo tried to flirt with her. She broke his arm. After munching on a toast and apple for

breakfast, I rode Snowflake to Chiron's office. I knocked on the door. There he was, in all his centaur glory. (I'm being sarcastic.)

"_Come in Annabeth._" he said tiredly.

I sat down at the desk.

He started awkwardly,_" Um, I know that the boys tend to go after the Hunters, and it is fine by me if you hurt them but, um..._

_please don't kill them. It was a lot of paperwork before."_

I couldn't help it. I started laughing!

_"Oh Chiron,_" I said gasping for breath." _I won't kill them, but I won't promise that I won't maim them."_ I grinned.

He forced out a chuckle. "_All right then, you have a map?'_

_"Yes"_

_"Okay here is your class schedule."_

This was my schedule:

**Annabeth Chase**

**1st period- Advanced Calculus- Athena**

**2nd period- Language and Literature- Apollo**

**3rd period- P.E.- Ares**

**4th Period- Mechanics and design (elective)- Hephaestus**

**Lunch**

**5th Period- History- Chiron**

**6th Period- Survival Skills- Demeter**

**7th Period- Study Hall **

I looked up from the schedule. "The gods are teaching?" I asked.

"Yes, they are."

All of the sudden, the bell rang.

"Oh and Annabeth?"

"Yes?"

"Watch out for the Hermes children. They love playing pranks on the Hunters."

I smiled without humor. "Don't worry Chiron. I can take care of myself."

"I'm sure you can."

Taking a deep breath, I stepped out into the hallway as it was beginning to fill up.

And then I heard HIS voice. I stiffened and turned around. Luke Castellan was smirking right at me.


	3. Chapter 2 Apollo's Haikus

**Luke POV:**

_"Holy Crap_" I thought.

That was NOT Annabeth. No, her hair was too shiny to be Annabeth's, she was too skinny to be Annabeth, and Annabeth certainly wasn't

a hunter. The new hunter came out of Chiron's office. And then I saw her eyes. They were Annabeth's but at the same time they were

different. Darker, stormier, and most certainly not boring. I walked up to her confidently as she turned around to find me with a smirk on my

face.

**Annabeth POV:**

I unfroze. All of the anger I've kept inside came spewing out. Faster than his eyes could follow, I whipped out a tiny vial of concentrated

centaur blood from a particularly smelly centaur that I killed in Kentucky, and threw it at his face.

_"SHIT!_" he yelled.

People stared at him hissing and cursing.

_"I would get some ambrosia for that._" I whispered.

Luke stomped off to the infirmary, cussing the whole way.

As I walked to my first class, people wisely kept their distance. That didn't stop me from hearing the whispers.

_"Oh my gods, is that Annabeth Chase?"_

_"I don't know, she disappeared from camp for like 3 months.!"_

"_Oh my gods, she's a hunter now!"_

_"Dude, since when did Annabeth Chase get so hot?"_

_"Oh good, another hunter to get kicked out."_

I was about to walk into the classroom when I stopped.

There was a tripwire right in front of me. I smirked.

_"What an elementary mistake._" I thought._ "They used metallic tripwire. No wonder I can see it so obviously."_

I looked behind me to find a guy with brown hair and blue eyes grinning innocently.

_"Definitely a Hermes kid._" I thought.

I smirked at him, stepping over the tripwire calmly.

His grin vanished and he shrugged his shoulders. Apparently I passed the test.

Not 30 seconds after he followed me into the classroom, I heard someone trip and something splatter.

"_TRAVIS!_" someone yelled.

The guy who tried to prank me cussed, "_Sorry Katie, that wasn't meant for you!"_ he said grinning at me.

I took a seat at the front corner of the classroom, right next to the window. After a minute, Athena walked into the room, wearing dark wash

jeans, an olive top, a grey jacket, and grey boots. She had a parka in one hand and a coffee in another. Her grey intelligent eyes surveyed the

room. I immediately noticed that almost everyone in the class, was one of Athena's children. Well, you had to be smart to get into advanced

calculus. The class wasn't anything special. I got an A+ on the quiz per usual. People kept on glancing at me curiously, and a couple of

boys winked at me flirtatiously. I shot them nothing less than my supreme death glare. Oh yes, the famous Annabeth Chase glare that made

everyone cower.

I quickly walked over to Apollo's classroom, wanting to avoid any other traps. I arrived a couple of minutes early.

That was mistake.

Apollo was already there, doodling on a piece of paper on the desk. He looked just as attractive as usual, not that I noticed. He noticed me

before I realized my mistake.

_"Hey! You're a hunter? Right?"_ he asked grinning lazily.

_"Y-yes, Lord Apollo."_ I stammered.

"_How's my little sister doing?"_

"_Um, she's good._" I wanted to point out they were twins, but that was Artemis's job.

_"You tell her this new haiku I made up okay?_" he asked excitedly.

I internally groaned in preparation for one of Apollo's famous haikus. I nodded, "_Of course."_

"_Ok! Here it is!"_

He cleared his throat dramatically.

_"I am a teacher,_

_Sharing my awesome knowledge,_

_Jealous yet, sister?"_

He held his hands up as if he were waiting for applause.

I smiled weakly. "_That was... that was great sir."_

_"Thanks!"_

The class was pretty uneventful. Apollo recited some more of his lovely haikus. After class, I headed to P.E. I dreaded P.E. because of many

reasons.

1. Ares was teaching it (hate that guy)

2. I'm crap at swordfighting.

_"Oh well, at least now I'm great at archery."_ I thought.


	4. Chapter 3: Meeting Percy Jackson

**Annabeth POV:**

I stopped at the bathroom before heading to P.E. A bunch of Aphrodite girls were gossiping at the skinks, touching up their makeup but they quieted

down when they noticed me. Our moms were enemies, Aphrodite being goddess of love and Artemis being goddess of eternal maidenhood. Glares and

whispers were heard, not very kind whispers to be honest, but it didn't bother me. Aphrodite's kids were almost as air headed as the goddess herself.

Not that I'd ever say that of course, she would blast me to dust. I calmly walked away, heading to the combat part of the camp. The school was built

in a way so it was right next to the camp for easy acces to the armoury, weapons room, and the swordfighting, archery, and hand to hand combat

areas. Sighing in preperation to see one of my least favorite gods, I walked out towards the swordfighting area. People were gathered around

Ares, who was dressed in his usual manner, biker jacket, leather boots, and sunglasses to shield his flaming eyes.

Once everyone was gathered around, Ares began speaking with a heart warming greeting.

_"All right you babies!"_ he hollered. "_I don't care what your specialty is, today we're doing swordfighting, archery, AND hand to hand combat."_

All of the Aphrodite kids groaned at the prospect at any physical exertion at all.

_"I'm assigning you each a partner and you will both compete in swordfighting, archery, and hand to hand combat."_ Ares yelled.

_" Travis Stoll and Katie Gardner!"_

_"Silena Beauregard and Charles Beckendorf!"_

_"Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase!"_

After Ares finished calling out the pairs, a guy walked up to me grinning. He had raven black hair, sea green eyes, and a slim yet muscled build.

_"I'm Percy."_ he said, offering his hand.

I shook it cautiously.

_"So... I guess we're supposed to practice before we compete."_ he said awkwardly.

_"Oh, sure."_

We walked in seperate directions after Ares told us that we couldn't practice with out partner.

I skip the archery and head to hand to hand combat for 20 minutes to practice with my knife. I had always fought with it and hand to hand combat

was always easy for me.

But I sucked at swordfighting. The sword I was given was heavy and unbalanced and I could not find any style that suited me. Soon, the given hour

to practice was up. Percy and I were last to go. Silena Beauregard, daughter of Aphrodite won against Charles Beckendorf by blowing him a kiss

to distract him. He walked away as if he was in a daze, clearly flabbergasted. Before I knew it, it was Percy's and my turn to go. I took the smallest

sword with a decent balance and met him in the middle of the ring. Suddenly, he slashed vertically with his sword and I barley managed to block it.

I recognized the sword immediatly. That was Riptide, and Hercules used it.

_"What an unfair advantage."_ I thought.

We alternated with various strikes and blocks, but it was obvious he was an expert swordsman. Almost to fast for me to follow, he disarmed me

with a move I'd never seen before. My sword clattered to the ground.

Applause followed with a few snickers from the Aphrodite girls. I walked to the archery station with Percy keeping up with my long strides.

_"Whose your Olympian parent?"_ I blurted.

"_Poseidon."_ he said cautiously.

"_And yours?"_ he asked quickly.

I narrowed my eyes at him,_ "Athena."_

He looked surprised, then he changed his expression to a smirk.

_"Ok, let's make this interesting. Let's put a bet on this."_ he said.

I raised my eyebrows._"Name the terms, Mr. Jackson."_ I said sarcastically.

_" Whoever wins, 2 out of 3 stations, has to tell everyone at school that they have a crush on the other person."_

_"Fine."_ I replied defiantly. _"Why don't you go ahead and pick a bow."_

Ares came up to the pair of us with an exasperated huff. "_There are 2 targets. Whoever gets the best score out of 3 arrows wins. Chiron won't let_

_me allow you twits to shoot each other."_

I nodded. "_Would you like to take the first shot?"_ I asked Percy.

_"Sure thing."_ he said smirking confidently.

_"What a SEAWEED BRAIN."_ I thought._ "Even without my parka and boots, it's obvious I'm a hunter. Every hunter has a wierd glowy silver aura_

_sorrounding them."_

He notched an arrow slowly, and took his stance, letting the arrow fly. It hit the very edge of the target. His face became red at the horrible shot.

I grinned, notched an arrow, and let it fly. It pierced the very center of the bull's eye.

_"Lucky shot."_ I heard some idiot murmer.

Percy shot again, this time getting closer to the bull's eye.

This time, I took longer to position myself, and then I shot. My arrow went right next to the other arrow, probably an inch from the center of the

bull's eye. This time, Percy shot a bull's eye, but it was on the very edge of the center circle.

I prepared myself for my best shot, took my stance, and let my arrow fly speeding towards the bull's eye. Then, something happened which I've

never seen before. My arrow split the arrow in the center of the bull's eye in half. That was how acurate the shot was.

You could have heard a pin drop.

I turned around to fine faces of shock and jealousy. Most of Apollo's kid's jaws were dropped.

Ares cleared his throat. "_Okay... Annabeth Chase wins this round."_ he said grudginly. "_I guess you're not a complete wuss, missy."_

_"Um, thanks Lord Ares."_ I said awkwardly.

I looked over my shoulder to see Percy still wide eyed. I strode up to him confidently.

_"Never bet against Athena's children."_ I said. _"Or a Hunter of Artemis for that matter."_

Percy's shocked look was quickly replaced by a smirk. "_I'll still beat you in hand to hand combat."_

_"We'll see."_ I said grinning.


End file.
